KADO TERINDAH
by pingki954
Summary: Sequel dari come back home, untuk hari ultah mami Saskey. #SasukeBirthday NaruSasu 2015/ sorry telat. T semi M.


**KADO TERINDAH**

 **PAIRING : NARUSASU**

 **GENRE : DRAMA/FAMILY**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Sequel dari come back home, untuk hari ultah mami Saskey. Selamat membaca dan maaf kalau typo banyak #efek malas edit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ha… Ha…" Tawa ceria seorang gadis terdengar gembira di balik kamar mandi, seorang pria berparas cantik di balik wajah tampannya, yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan tersenyum sedikit mendengar suara kecil putrinya.

Putri kecilnya mandi bareng dengan ayahnya.

"Papa!" Suara derap langkah dan teriakan nyaring menghampirinya, ia melihat putrinya yang bernama Hinata berlari dengan sebuah handuk melingkari tubuhnya dengan muka chibi memerah, jejak langkahnya membawa tetes air.

"Papa! Aku tidak mau di mandiin ayah. Aku bisa sendiri," lapornya, Sasuke yang di panggil oleh gadis dengan sebutan papa itu itu mengelus rambut basah Hinata, ia sebenarnya kesal dengan pekerjaan tambahan yang di berikan putrinya karena telah mengotori lantai, tapi mana mungkin ia memarahi putri rapuhnya itu.

Ia juga sedar putrinya sudah besar, waktu rasanya berjalan dengan cepat padahal baru saja kemarin rasanya menggendong putrinya yang masih berwujud bayi.

"Ke tangkap…he…he…" Putrinya terkejut lalu menarik surai pirang ayahnya. "Nggak mau! Papa!"

Naruto si rambut kuning itu menarik muka chibi putrinya, "Kenapa dengan putri ayah ini? Apa ia punya penyakit panu sehingga ia tidak mau mandi." Mata putrinya berkaca-kaca, ya ampun dari mana sih datang kecengengan anak ini?

"Nata sudah besar, Nata bisa sendiri! Ayah mesum mau lihat Nata mandi!" Si kecil Hinata pergi setelah menghentakkan kakinya di lantai, meninggalkan Naruto yang bengong di tempat ingin rasanya menangis. Tuhan kenapa anak gadisnya cepat besar seperti ini?

Sasuke tersenyum melihat pemandangan ini, ia sangat bahagia walaupun kejadian empat bulan yang lalu kadang menghantuinya dan Hinata. Beruntung pihak polisi menjadikan mereka sebagai saksi, ia juga tidak pernah bersalah pada wanita itu baginya saat itu ia hanya membela diri dan anaknya. Mereka sudah sepakat untuk melupakannya.

Mungkin hal yang paling mengejutkan datang dari kakaknya Itachi, ia merasa sangat luar biasa bahagia ketika lelaki itu memutuskan untuk menikahi Konan dua bulan yang lalu. Rasanya kebahagian sudah lengkap.

"Ada apa, hm?" Lelaki raven itu mengelus lengan lelaki yang sudah menjadi suami sahnya lagi sekarang, lelaki itu memeluknya. "Tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat.

Ia menyisir rambut pirang Naruto, mengagumi bentuk keras wajah suaminya. Lelaki tampan ini kembali dalam pelukannya rasanya seperti mimpi. Ia harus berterimakasih pada Tuhan, walaupun ia tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa senang ini pada Naruto. Tapi ia tahu suaminya paham akan hal ini.

"Terpesona dengan wajah tampan pagiku, nyonya Uzumaki?" Ah… ia rindu dengan panggilan suaminya ini, tapi daripada memperlihatkan muka meronanya pagi hari untuk di jahili suaminya, ia lebih memilih menghantam spatula ke arah kepala pirang itu.

"Aduh…!" lalu ia kembali membuat bekal untuk anaknya, walaupun ia tahu Hinata mulai tidak mau membawanya. Tubuhnya kembali di peluk dari belakang, lehernya di cium sekilas membuat ia merinding.

"Sebentar lagi _birthday_ mu kan, kau mau apa, sayang?" Tangan nakal suaminya masuk cepat ke dalam kemeja bajunya. "Jangan ganggu aku, Naru… ah…" Ia kesal dengan reaksi tubuhnya yang selalu merespon apa yang di lakukan Naruto.

Ia hampir melupakan di mana ia berada ketika tangan nakal suaminya meremas milik pribadinya di balik celana panjang yang ia kenakan. Namun…

"Ayah, papa! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Kembali spatula mampir di kepala pirang itu, kali ini sangat keras.

"Ouw… Auw…!" Naruto berteriak sambil melindungi kepalanya. "Sana mandi!" perintahnya lalu ia mendorong bokong Naruto dengan kakinya. Lelaki itu melihat Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca, kepala Sasuke berkedut lalu dengan kesal ia melempar spatula ke arah Naruto membuat suaminya lari terbirit-birit.

Hinata yang tidak mengerti melihat penasaran pada papanya yang memerah, "Papa wajahmu merah." Sasuke batuk sebentar, "Sudah, ayo sarapan biar ayah mengantarmu."

"Tidak mau Nata sudah besar, bisa pergi sendiri."

Inilah efek anaknya yang tiba-tiba sok dewasa.

…

 **Di Sekolah Hinata**

Hari ini adalah tahun kedua untuk Hinata di sekolahnya, jadi tempat duduk juga diganti oleh sensei yang sekarang juga merangkap jadi bibinya. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka apalagi ia harus duduk dengan anak baru yang menyeramkan, di hari pertama anak baru itu sukses bikin putri Sasuke ingin menangis.

"Konan-sensei anak itu melototiku." Konan yang sedang mengatur tempat anak didiknya terkejut, ia melihat Hinata keponakan iparnya sedang menangis, telunjuk kecilnya menunjuk pada anak lelaki yang duduk sendiri.

"Hinata-chan, ia bukan marah padamu, tapi Gaara-chan memang seperti itu." Ia menuntun Hinata kembali ke tempat duduk di samping anak dari pasangan Sabaku itu. "Dan Gaara-chan harus ramah ya, pada teman barumu."

Gaara Sabaku adalah anak pindahan di semester dua ini, jadi Konan menempatkan ia di dekat Hinata. Selain bisa beradaptasi karena mereka punya anti social yang sama, Hinata juga sedikit lebih pintar dari teman-temannya.

"Aku tidak melotot." Ujarnya kaku, lalu membuang muka sambil mengerucut bibirnya, membuat Konan terkikik lalu meninggalkan anak didiknya.

Hinata memandang anak lelaki itu lama, ia ingat hadiah pemberian ayahnya. Boneka panda yang manis. "Gege-chan." lalu ia mencubit pipi Gaara dengan gemas, membuat bocah itu melotot lebih tajam padanya.

Hinata takut tapi gemas juga, ia mirip Gege-chan di rumah tapi ia tidak ramah macam panda betulan di kebun binatang yang sering di ajak oleh ayah dan papanya.

Saat sekolah sudah berakhir, Hinata menunggu ayah menjemput, di sampingnya ada si mirip gege-channya. Sepertinya ia juga menunggu jemputan, Hinata ingin bicara tapi ia takut di pelototin lagi jadi ia diam saja.

"Gaa-chan!" dua orang lebih besar dari mereka muncul mendadak, ada anak perempuan dengan kunciran aneh di rambutnya sedangkan yang pria, anak jorok karena corat-coret di mukanya dengan spidol.

"Wah! makasih adik manis, telah menemani adikku." Si wanita menatap Hinata berbinar-binar, si gadis kecil terkejut ia memang kadang tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa terhadap orang asing.

Namun ia agak kaget saat kata adik rasanya asing di telinganya, ia sendiri di rumah papa dan ayahnya juga selalu menganggapnya anak kecil. Rasanya menyenangkan kalau ia punya adik.

"Mau es krem," pinta si bocah merah pada kakaknya, si kakak perempuan mengacak rambut adiknya. Sang bocah memandang kesal membuat mukanya menggemaskan.

"Tunggu ya, dede." Uh ia juga ingin memanggil adiknya seperti itu.

"Gege-chan mau jadi adikku?"

"Nggak." Hinata terlanjur gemas ia langsung memeluk Gaara, yang di peluk merasa risih. Kemudian ia mengaduh ketika ada yang memukul kepalanya.

"Berani-beraninya kau memeluk putriku! Dasar bocah mesum." Ia melihat seseorang yang berjongkok di antara dirinya dan Hinata. Si paman berambut pirang dengan tampan menyeramkan. "Ayah." Lalu si bocah perempuan yang menyebalkan melompat ke arah paman jahat itu.

"Ayah, ini Gege-chan, adikku." Perkenalnya dengan wajah gembira, si rambut merah kesal.

"Gaara," ralatnya. Sekarang tidak hanya Hinata yang gemas Naruto ikut merasakannya, ia ingat seseorang yang dulu sifatnya juga menggemaskan seperti ini, walau sekarang ia sudah memperistri pria itu. He…he…

Tanpa aba-aba ia mencium bibir kecil anak itu, sekali kecup kemudian berkali-kali kecup. Hinata mengernyit jijik, sebenarnya ia paling nggak suka kalau ayahnya mencium bibirnya karena rasanya tidak enak.

Makanya ia heran setiap kali ia memergoki papa yang mau-maunya di cium di bibir oleh ayahnya. Tu kan kalau ia punya adik jadi ayah bisa mencium bibir adiknya daripada bibirnya.

"Aku ingin punya adik." Naruto berhenti melakukan tindakan asusilanya pada bocah merah, membuat si bocah bernafas lega. Si paman itu tanpa kata-kata meninggalkanya Naruto jadi ingat harus membeli pesanan Sasuke sebelum pulang ke rumah, si bocah perempuan menyebalkan melambai dengan gembira ke arahnya.

Sebenarnya ia juga ingin membalas, tapi ia malu. Walaupun di cap menyebalkan ia sebenarnya senang punya sahabat.

Tapi kenapa ya, paman itu mencium bibirnya?

…

"Aku ingin punya adik." Ucapan spontan itu membuat Sasuke terbatuk dengan keras, ia langsung mengirim hawa panas pada suaminya.

"Bukan salahku, nyonya Uzumaki! Aku tidak mengajarinya apapun." Ia lalu makan dengan santainya, berusaha untuk tidak mendapatkan spatula lagi di kepalanya.

"Hinata sebaiknya makan dulu, nanti nasinya jadi dingin." Si gadis kecil memanyumkan bibirnya imut, papanya jadi gemas lalu mencium pelan pipi putrinya.

"Papa beliin aku adik baru yang mirip panda, dong," rengeknya manja, Naruto tertawa ia mengelus kepala Hinata sayang.

"Hinata-chan lupa, ya? Kalau sebentar lagi ultahnya papa lo, jadi daripada meminta bukankah kita yang akan memberi kado." Muka putrinya jadi menggemaskan saat terkejut.

"Uaaaaa! Nata lupa…Nata lupa."Sasuke tersenyum saat melihat kehebohan putrinya yang kadang memang jarang ia perlihatkan.

Kehebohan itu memang sering terjadi dalam keluarga kecilnya, Naruto adalah pemicu segala kehebohan itu.

Naruto mengelus pelan rambut halus Hinata yang sekarang sudah terlelap, ia merasa lucu dengan permintaan putri semata wayangnya. Walau di hati kecilnya ia juga sedikit ingin hal seperti itu, tapi ia tidak ingin menambah beban Sasuke.

Hatinya menjadi damai ketika melihat lelaki yang sangat ia sayangi ini membereskan tempat tidur yang sebenarnya sudah rapi. Ia topless seperti kebiasaan saat mau tidur.

Naruto mendekat lalu perlahan tangannya menyusuri punggung terbuka laki-laki itu, lalu dengan gemas meremas _butt_ nya dengan kuat. Membuat Sasuke mendelik, walaupun ia tahu lelaki itu menyukai perbuatannya. Ia lalu melemparkan tubuhnya ke ranjang.

Senyumnya kembali mengembang, kala Sasuke ikut naik tapi tidak tidur di sampingnya melainkan merangkak di atas tubuh kekarnya.

Dasar! Tidak bisa di goda sedikit saja.

Tubuhnya terangsang saat Sasuke menggesek bagian selatan tubuhnya pada perut rata Naruto.

"Naru…to! Apa kita perlu memenuhi permintaan Hinata?" Naruto diam, ia tidak munafik kalau di dasar hatinya ia juga ingin menambah jumlah keluarga. Tapi ia tahu resikonya, dan ia tidak sanggup menanggung resiko seberat itu, kemudian ia memutuskan menggeleng.

"Bagiku kau dan Hinata sudah cukup, Sasu." Ini adalah pernyataan yang paling rasional ia pikirkan. Ia tahu bagaimana Sasuke berjuang demi putrinya antara hidup dan mati. Kepalanya meledak saat itu rasanya ia mati saat harus menunggu persalinan Sasuke yang penuh marabahaya.

Dan ia tidak ingin mengulangi hal itu lagi.

Sasuke memandang pria yang ada di bawahnya dalam diam, kemudian memeluk pria itu erat. ia bersyukur Naruto adalah ayah dari putrinya.

Ia berjanji akan menjaga keluarga kecilnya, mungkin menambah seorang anak kecil dalam keluarga kecilnya akan menyenangkan.

Kemudian ia terkikik kecil ketika suaminya bermain-main dengan boxernya.

.

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat ini seorang diri, dan ini akan menjadi kejutan di ulang tahunnya sendiri, Sasuke pikir apa salahnya memberi hadiah pada diri sendiri.

"Serius?" Itu perkataan pria berambut merah padanya, lelaki yang menjabat sebagai dokter itu memandang ragu padanya. "Aku yakin, Sasori," ujar Sasuke mantap.

"Sudah beritahu Naruto?" Sasuke menggeleng.

"Nanti aku bilang."

"Kakakmu? Aku tidak ingin di hajar seperti dulu." Sasuke terkekeh kecil. Sasori dokter berambut merah itu, memandang lelaki yang pernah menjadi bahan percobaannya dengan pandangan penuh dengan tanda Tanya.

"Sasuke, kau tahu resikonya, kan? Lelaki beda dengan perempuan." Sasuke kembali mengangguk dengan yakin. "Aku berhasil dengan Hinata, kurasa kali inipun aku mampu." Dokter itu diam berusaha menimbang pemikirannya.

"Baiklah kalau kau mau itu, tapi kembalilah kesini bareng Naruto."

"Iya," jawab Sasuke, "Tapi Sasori aku ingin anak ini murni DNAku dan Naruto." Pria itu kembali memandang pasiennya.

Dulu saat melakukan pencangkokan rahim yang artinya membuat rahim palsu untuk laki-laki ini, sebelumnya ia sudah meleburkan sperma Sasuke dengan wanita berbudi tinggi yang menyumbangkan rahimnya sendiri. Saat Hinata sudah terbentuk barulah ia memindahkan bayi itu ke dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Itu sangat sulit, dua sperma tidak bisa menghasilkan anak. Lagian rahimmu tidak siap melakukan itu Sasuke." Lelaki itu menunduk kecewa.

"Kita tetap harus melakukan pembuahan di luar, dan menggunakan rahim perempuan." Sasori mengetuk meja dengan penanya, menunggu reaksi laki-laki di depannya, namun ia bisa menangkap jelas rasa kecewa di balik wajah nol ekpresi milik Sasuke.

"Tapi apa salahnya di coba?" Wajah Sasuke lalu berubah berseri, "aku akan berusaha mencari solusi agar rahimmu bisa dibuahi, dan kuat."

Mungkin tahun ini adalah ulang tahun yang paling berarti baginya.

…

Tapi mungkin juga bukan! Ia kesel setelah menerima telpon dari si lelaki yang sering memanggilnya nyonya Uzumaki itu. Pasalnya Naruto tidak bisa pulang hari ini, dan kata pria itu lagi dia harus pergi ke luar kota demi mengecek salah satu cabang perusahaanya. Yang baru-baru ini di bangun, yang artinya lagi untuk satu minggu ke depan mereka tidak bisa bertemu.

Bahkan Hinata juga tidak berniat dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki itu saat melihat wajah papa yang masam.

Ia menarik nafasnya berkali-kali, padahal niatnya ia mau membicarakan hal itu pada Naruto, tapi si brengsek itu memilih mengabaikannya.

"Hinata tunggu papa di tempat bibi Konan. Papa mau ke kantor ayah." Gadis itu mengangguk.

Wajah Sasuke semakin masam saat ia di hadang di depan ruang rapat, biarpun orang kepercayaan suaminya melarang Sasuke memasuki ruang rapat. Pria raven tetap nekat hasilnya ia jadi pusat perhatian di ruangan yang penuh dengan karyawan-karyawati perusahaan suaminya.

Naruto terkejut ia berdiri dari kursinya tidak menyangka nyonyanya akan datang ke sini. Tanpa kata-kata ia langsung duduk di salah satu kursi di samping Naruto setelah menyingkirkan orang lain tentunya. Ia menyilangkan kakinya angkuh.

"Sasu ?" Pada akhirnya Naruto mengalah ia membiarkan Sasuke di sana dan menyuruh pegawainya melanjutkan kembali laporkan tentang keadaan pasar.

Sasuke kesel di cuekin ia sengaja menaiki kakinya dan menyenggol daerah pribadi suaminya, membuat Naruto ketar-ketir.

Naruto berusaha bersikap biasa walaupun Sasuke menggodanya. Ada apa dengan istrinya hari ini?

Namun semakin Naruto mengabaikannya Sasuke makin gencar melakukan niatnya. Naruto emosi ia paling benci kalau di ganggu saat sedang bekerja. Lelaki pirang itu berdiri dan langsung menyeret Sasuke keluar ruangan. Penghuni yang lain hanya terbengong-bengong melihat pemandangan itu.

.

"Ada apa heh?!" tanya Naruto kasar, Sasuke yang di lempar ke atas sofa di ruangan kerja suaminya hanya mendengus saja.

Ia duduk sedemikian rupa kedua kakinya ia buka lebar, kemudian dengan sorot mata tajam ia tatap mata biru itu lekat-lekat sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus juniornya yang terbalut celana.

Naruto panas dalam! makin tidak mengerti tingkah lelaki yang sudah kembali kedalam pelukannya itu. Bukannya ia tidak terangsang, bagian dalam celananya sendiri mungkin sudah berdiri. Tapi ia memang tidak mau tergoda saat bekerja.

Ia mendekat si raven menyeringai penuh kemenangan, ia tahu Naruto akan selalu tunduk padanya. Tangan kanan Sasuke mulai membuka kancing bajunya sendiri namun tangannya di tahan oleh si pirang.

Naruto menghantam dahinya dengan dahi Sasuke tidak terlalu keras, tapi cukup membuat delikan Sasuke menguar.

"Dengar nyonya Uzumaki, aku tidak suka seperti ini tahu! Katakan ada apa, hm?" Sasuke makin kesal dan tanpa aba-aba ia menendang dengan keras barang pribadi suaminya.

"Bodoh!" ketusnya lalu pergi dengan wajah makin masam, yang di tinggalkan terkapar di lantai seraya mengaduh sakit. "SASUKE!" Ada apa sih dengannya?

…

Mood Sasuke berubah total hari ini, di kantor pun tanpa basa-basi sudah dua pegawai yang sudah di bentaknya. Sang kakak yang bersikap bijaksana akhirnya turun tangan daripada suasana kantor jadi runyam.

Ia duduk di depan adiknya dengan penuh kewibawaan, rambut hitamnya ia ikat di ujung dengan beberapa anak rambut menjuntai membingkai wajah tampannya.

"Ada masalah?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi, si adik hanya mengirim tatapan tajam tanpa rasa takut. Dan seperti biasa ia juga tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan apapun pada orang nomor satu di hatinya, walaupun sekarang Hinata dan Naruto juga termasuk nomor satu di hatinya. Jadi mungkin banyak angka satu di hatinya.

"Kakak, kalau kak Konan datang ke kantormu kemudian membuka pahanya di depanmu. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Raut Itachi sama sekali tidak kaget dengan pertanyaan adiknya, matanya lurus memandang adik kesayangannya.

"Sasu kukatakan saja padamu, Konan tidak akan berani seperti itu, dan…" Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, menunggu kata Itachi selanjutnya. "Kalau ada lelaki sepertimu yang melakukan itu padaku, akan kutendang selangkangannya." Senyum mengembang di raut wajah datar itu, mengirim ejekan pada adiknya membuat Sasuke geram dan melempar sebuah map ke muka kakanya dengan kesal.

"Jadi karena itu kau kesal, bodoh? Apa Naruto tidak memberimu jatah?" Kakaknya terkekeh membuat muka Sasuke perlahan memerah.

"Bukan karena itu!" bantahnya sambil menutup pipinya yang merona. "Ada hal yang harus ku diskusikan dengannya, tapi ia lebih memilih bekerja, si bodoh itu bahkah akan pergi untuk meninjau cabangnya di luar kota."

Wajah tampan itu kembali hadir dengan senyuman, ia berdiri kemudian mengelus sayang rambut adiknya yang tumbuh sedikit lebih panjang.

"Ku dengar kondisi pasar mempengaruhi perusahaan cabang Naruto. Mungkin bukan maksudnya ia mengabaikanmu, tapi Naruto betul-betul menjadi professional ketika bekerja."

Wajah Sasuke sedikit cerah, akhir-akhir ini sikap kakaknya melunak. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menepis rasa senang ketika kakaknya memuji Naruto di hadapannya.

"Jadi kakak… kapan aku punya keponakan?" Wajah Itachi sekarang yang memerah ketika Sasuke menganti topic pembicaraan dan bertanya jahil padanya. Mungkin bagi orang lain Sasuke pribadi yang kelihatan kaku, tipe yang tidak mudah didekati, namun dengan kakaknya ia bisa menjadi orang yang paling jahil sedunia.

"Tidak tahu!" jawab Itachi ketus, namun wajahnya semakin merah. Sasuke menyeringai alisnya ia naikan.

"Ckckc… jangan-jangan kakak tidak tahu cara bikinnya, ya? Mau aku kasih tahu." Sekarang Itachi yang kesal dengan tingkah sok tahu adiknya, mentang-mentang ia duluan yang menikah.

"Bodoh! Aku tidak mau belajar pada orang yang tahunya 'di tusuk' saja!" Ejek kakaknya setelah menguasai dirinya , ia tidak mau di jahili terus-terusan oleh adik sintingnya ini. Sasuke terkekeh.

"Aku berpengalaman kok, biarpun tau 'di tusuk' saja, tapi aku melihat langsung caranya 'menusuk'." Nadanya terdengar jahil, itachi sudah di ambang batas ia memukul kepala adiknya gemas. "Kayaknya otakmu sudah ikutan ngeres bareng suami bodohmu, huh?!"

Sasuke masih terkekeh sendiri melihat kakaknya tersipu seperti itu, "dasar polos," gumannya sendiri. Tapi setidaknya emosinya sedikit mereda.

"Kakak. Bagaimana kalau aku yang menambah keponakanmu?" Wajah kakaknya mengeras, ia memandang adiknya kaku. Sasuke juga tidak goyah ia tidak takut meski wajah Itachi seperti itu.

"Sasuke tahukah kau… kapan aku pernah rasanya ingin mati?" Sasuke terdiam. "Itu saat kau di operasi berjuang melahirkan Hinata."

Ada sesak di hatinya. Ia yang paling tahu bagaimana rasa sayang kakak padanya. Tapi ia sungguh sangat menginginkan seorang anak yang benar-benar anaknya dan Naruto. Bukanya ia tidak suka dengan kelahiran Hinata. Toh Hinata adalah anak yang di kandungnya selama Sembilan bulan, bersusah payah dengan hal itu. Namun tetap saja Hinata bukan anak biologisnya dan Naruto.

Hinata hanya memiliki gennya saja. Bukannya ia menyesali Hinata tidak terlalu mirip dengannya. Kadang ia ingin memiliki seorang anak yang fisiknya benar-benar replica ia dan Naruto. Ia tahu Itachi mengetahui keinginannya itu.

"Sasuke, kalau kau benar-benar menginginkan hal itu, Kakak bisa berbuat apa. Tapi kamu benar-benar harus bertahan dan jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang paling menyenangkan di dunia ini, namun hari ini ia tahu ini adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan, bahagia. Ia berdiri dan memeluk kakaknya senang.

" Kakak mengizinkan mu sebagai kado ultahmu, Sasu."

"Terimakasih, kakak."

…

Sasuke melihat wajah cemberut gadis kecilnya sambil bermain dengan boneka panda, ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat wajah putrinya seperti itu. Sedangkan dirinya sibuk membereskan baju kotor Naruto yang ada di mana-mana. Suaminya sungguh sangat jorok.

Baju kotor kadang ia taruh sembarangan, sofa, di dapur bahkan ia meninggalkan celana dalamnya sembarangan. Membuat Sasuke jengkel setengah mati dengan tambahan tugas, kayaknya ia memang perlu pembantu rumah tangga guna mengurangi beban tugas.

Setelah memasukkan baju kotor ke mesin cuci, Sasuke bergegas menghampiri putrinya.

"Ada apa dengan putri cantik papa?" Bibir Hinata makin manyun. "Papa berapa sih harga adik?" Sasuke tersenyum, Hinata ternyata masih menginginkan seorang adik.

"Papa bisa… memberikan Hinata seorang adik." Sasuke duduk jongkok di depan putrinya yang sekarang memandang dengan berbinar-binar ke arahnya. "Benarkah papa?!" Sasuke mengangguk, Hinata tertawa senang.

"Kalau begitu belinya harus yang berambut merah ya papa, lalu matanya kayak panda… lalu ia harus manis, imut dan gemesin." Sasuke terkekeh pelan, ia menonton putrinya yang melompat-lompat sambil menunjukkan boneka kesayangannya.

"Kenapa harus berambut merah? Papa, akan kasih adik buat Hinata yang mirip papa dan ayah." Hinata berhenti melompat ia berdiri dan memikir perkataan papanya, dalam kepalanya muncul sosok Gaara tapi berwajah papanya dan ada garis-garis di muka mirip ayahnya. Wajahnya memerah.

"Aku mau! Berarti nanti adikku lebih manis daripada Gege-chan." Ia tertawa dan berlari berputar-putar mengitari tubuh Sasuke. Lelaki berkulit putih itu ikut senang dengan tingkah putrinya.

Mungkin benar ini adalah ulang tahun yang paling menyenangkan.

Kemudian pada pukul dua pagi, suaminya pulang. Naruto tidak berniat membangunkan tidur istrinya itu, tapi Sasuke sudah terjaga. Ia mencium sekilas pria itu kemudian melanjutkan mengepak bajunya, Sasuke bangun dan membantu pria itu.

"Kapan pulang?" Naruto mengacak rambut kusut istrinya. "Aku akan pulang sebelum ulang tahunmu, sayang." Ia mencium kembali dahi Sasuke.

"Naru?'

"Hm?"

"Tadi siang aku ke tempat Sasori…" Ia menunggu respon Naruto, lelaki bersurai pirang itu menghentikan pekerjaannya dan memfokuskan mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Aku ingin memberikan Hinata adik."

Naruto berwajah sama dengan kakaknya saat ia mengatakan ini pertama kali. "Tidak." Sasuke jelas kaget mendengar jawaban Naruto. Ia pikir lelaki itu pasti akan senang mendengar ini.

"Bagiku Hinata sudah cukup." Suaranya tegas dan tak ingin di bantah. "Tapi aku ingin anak yang benar-benar anak kita berdua. Sasori tahu caranya!" Wajah suaminya benar-benar keras.

"Hinata adalah anak kita. Sasu!"

"Bukan! Ia hanya putriku saja." Naruto diam memandang Sasuke tajam, ia kembali mengingat saat-saat ia dan Sasuke memutuskan menjadi bahan percobaan Sasori.

Memang dua lelaki tidak bisa menghasilkan anak, karena itu ia membiarkan sperma Sasuke di tabung pada rahim perempuan baik hati yang bersedia mengandung benih Sasuke, dan saat pencangkokan rahim sempurna dalam perut istrinya. Bayi itu di pindahkan ke tubuh Sasuke.

Hinata memang bukan benihnya, tapi ia tidak pernah menganggap Hinata orang lain. Gadis itu adalah putrinya, selamanya akan tetap jadi putrinya. Lagian ia tidak akan mengambil resiko apapun kalau menyangkut nyawa nyonya Uzumakinya.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkannya! Nyonya Uzumaki!" Setelah selesai mengemasi pakaiannya ia mencium kembali bibir Sasuke.

"Berhenti bilang kalau Hinata bukan anakku. Anak itu putriku camkan di kepalamu baik-baik." Naruto pergi dengan suasana kaku, Sasuke menghela nafas ternyata tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Sasuke tetap bersikeras mendatangi Sasori. Menurut teman lamanya itu prosesnya mungkin agak ribet, ia juga tidak yakin dengan kondisi rahim Sasuke.

Mungkin ia bisa melakukannya tapi tetap saja proses pembuahan harus terjadi di luar. Sasuke tidak masalah asal DNAnya dan Naruto bisa bersatu. Dokter itu juga bilang kalau resikonya juga mungkin akan lebih besar daripada saat ia mengandung Hinata.

Sasuke khawatir kalau Naruto tahu resiko itu, mungkin selamanya Naruto akan bersikeras menentangnya untuk memiliki momongan.

Dan seperti pikirannya pria pirang itu menentang keinginannya. Padahal tiga hari lagi ulang tahunnya tapi semuanya runyam mereka jadi bertengkar karena hal itu.

Bahkan kekakuan itu sampai terasa pada putri semata wayangnya. Hinata jadi murung membuat dua laki-laki itu khawatir. Karena itu Naruto memutuskan untuk melunakkan hatinya dan bicara dari hati ke hati dengan pria yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Sasu aku takut kehilanganmu." Akhirnya pria pirang itu jujur dengan hatinya, Sasuke tersenyum dan membawa kepala pirang itu ke dadanya. "Kalau aku sanggup dengan putri kita kenapa kau berpikir aku tidak mampu kali ini, suamiku."

"Tapi…" Jari telunjuk ia sisipkan di bibir tebal Naruto, sedangkan tangan satunya lagi mengelus surai lembut pirang itu.

"Izinkan aku Naru. Sungguh aku menginginkan ini, aku ingin anakmu. Benar-benar anak kita berdua."

Sekali-kali ia menjatuhkan bibirnya di dahi tan laki-laki itu. "Anggap ini sebagai kado." Naruto menengadah memandang kelereng hitam pasangannya, di sana tersimpan keyakinan yang teguh.

Jujur sebagai lelaki yang selalu sendiri kemudian hidupnya di isi oleh lelaki ini dan anaknya. Ia takut kehilangan, ia takut sendiri. Takut harus hidup tanpa lelaki ini dan membesarkan anak-anaknya.

"Sasu, tapi harus janji kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku."

Dan ulang tahunnya kali ini sungguh sangat berharga, mungkin ia sangat menyukai hadiah-hadiah yang banyak yang di berikan oleh semua orang. Boneka rubah yang diam-diam Hinata bikin bareng Konan, atau sebuah dasi mewah yang sangat ia inginkan, Naruto hadiahkan untuknya.

Tapi semua itu menjadi lengkap ketika Sasori berhasil mengwujudkan mimpinya, walaupun mereka tidak bisa melakukan secara alami, Sasuke tetap merasa sangat luar biasa. Ini menjadi kado terindah di hari ulang tahunnya.

…

Bocah merah melihat sekeliling rumah sederhana itu, rumah ini lebih kecil dibandingkan rumah istananya. Tapi entah kenapa ia menyukai suasana di sini.

Sebenarnya ia tidak pernah sekalipun pergi bermain ke rumah orang lain, tapi si gadis menyebalkan yang diam-diam ia akui sebagai sahabatnya mengajak bermain ke rumahnya.

Gaara si bocah itu juga penasaran dengan orang tua gadis itu, habisnya ia tidak pernah menyebut ibu. Tapi ia bilang akan punya adik manis nantinya. Ia membuka baju hangatnya dan terkejut ketika gadis itu memperkenalkan kedua orang tuanya.

Di meja makan itu ada paman pirang aneh sedang membaca sesuatu namun sempat tersenyum genit ke arahnya, sedangkan seorang laki-laki lain sibuk menggoreng ikan. Lelaki itu memandang datar padanya.

Kemudian bibir polosnya berujar tajam. "Kalau begini, kau tak akan pernah punya adik Hinata." Sang gadis berkaca-kaca. "Bisa," katanya.

"Tidak. Hinata, kan tidak punya ibu."

"Tapi papa akan memberikan Hinata adik."

"Tidak bisa." Ia tetap kuku, biarpun si gadis udah hampir menangis. Sang ayah mendekat, Sasuke tidak peduli, ia tidak ikut campur ia sibuk sendiri di dapur.

"Ayah, Hinata akan punya adik, kan." Sekarang gadis itu menangis. 'Dasar cengeng' omel Gaara dalam hati.

"Iya tentu saja." Naruto mengelus kepala putrinya yang tersenyum puas pada bocah laki-laki itu.

"Bagaimana bisa, paman berduakan laki-laki?" Ujarnya penasaran, setahunya hanya seorang ibu yang bisa memberikan adik.

"Bisa kok," Lelaki itu tertawa. "Gaara juga bisa kalau mau?"

"Heh?" pria itu gemas saat bocah berambut merah itu memiringkan kepalanya imut, bikin Hinata ingin menarik pipinya.

"Jadi Gaara mau tidak melahirkan anak-anak paman?" bocah itu kembali tidak mengerti, mimiknya jadi makin menggemaskan. Naruto hampir mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir bocah itu sebelum sebuah spatula menyabit kepala pirangnya.

"Dasar lolicon!"

 **PAKPAKPAKPAK!**

"Ampun Sasu!"

Ha…ha… mereka mungkin akan jadi keluarga yang paling bahagia.

The end….

Selamat ulang tahun mami sasu ^^. Maaf kayaknya saya yang paling lambat ni. Dan yang kemarin minta lemon. Gx jadi saya kasih karena saya gx pintar bikin lemon :P


End file.
